Sonic The Hedgehog (Universe 21) - Season 2
by Jorm-kun
Summary: After defeating Geoffery St. John, The Freedom Fighters discover that Snively Robotnik has returned to reclaim Mobius once more. This time, he has a companion with eerily similar abilities to that of Sonic's. The Freedom Fighters must stop Snively's plans and save their home once again!
1. Prologue

**-Prologue(Season 2)-**

One month after defeating Geoffery St. John, a traitor responsible for the deaths of countless Freedom Fighters, The Knothole Freedom Fighters are now on a mission to find out about the recent rise in badnik attacks being led by Snively Robotnik, who attempted to retake Mobius two years prior to now.

Sonic The Hedgehog, Sally Acorn and the rest of the gang have reached where the base was said to be. However, what they encountered next was surely a sign of the many difficult tasks they were about to face...


	2. Episode 1 - Break In, Shout Out

Episode 1: Break In, Shout Out

A murky air fills the skies of Mobius as the camera pans down on a base that is currently under construction, where Snively Robotnik is seen taking a stroll to check up on the progress of the structure, with two robots escorting him through the walkway.

"I'd like a progress report." Snively said to one of the robots.

"Sonic The Hedgehog has been captured and is on route to a holding facility, where he will be interrogated." The robot replied, it's tone cold and mechanical.

"Hmhm.. Excellent work! Soon, we will know the location of the Freedom Fighters' stronghold. It won't be long now.." Snively said, walking as he looked up at the helicopter said to be holding Sonic.

The scene cuts to the helicopter, as it cuts through a dark, murky cloud as it flies towards the holding facility. The murky air and rancid atmosphere calls back to a time where Robotnik ruled Mobius with an iron fist.

"This is unit 2940, The hedgehog has been secured." Said a robotic voice, presumably the pilot of the helicopter.

"This is control tower, report the status of the cargo." Said another robotic voice over comms. Before Unit 2940 can confirm the success of the Hedgehog's capture, another robotic voice speaks with a tone of panic.

"This is unit 2382! The Hedgehog has taken out everyone aboard!" the unit said.

"Don't let him escape!" 2940 said.

After this was said, the left side helicopter door bursts open and Sonic jumps onto it's left stub wing, making his presence known in an explosive way.

"Stop him! Get the Hedgehog!" A robotic voice yells out.

"Alright Sal, I'm in!" Sonic said, as he walks on the Helicopter's wing.

"Okay now you just need to-...You didn't, did you? Please tell me you're not gonna do what I think you're doing!" said Sally over Sonic's earpiece, before being interrupted by a loud sound caused by Sonic tearing off a large piece of plating from the helicopter wing.

(Song: "Let's Make It!" – Sonic Adventure 2 OST)

"Talk about low budget flights, Sal! No food or movies? I'm out! Running's much better!" said Sonic, who proceeds to kick the plating off the helicopter, with him jumping down and landing on it shortly afterwards.

"YEEEAAAAHHHH!" Sonic yells out in joy as he spins on the makeshift board on the way down.

"Ugh..." Sally exclaims unamused.

The scene then cuts to a lower area of the base, where Sally and Bunnie are seen attempting to sneak into a small building that is said to contain Snively's plan of attack on the Freedom Fighters' stronghold. Before long, the two of them reach the building and make their way inside.

"Nicole, we've made it inside. It looks like the robots are preoccupied with Sonic." Sally said, while looking around the building for a console with one finger on her earpiece.

"Good. Maybe he DOES know what he's doing." Nicole replied back.

"Sonic, thinking? Hah, that would be a first." Sally said jokingly before she started walking again.

Sally eventually finds the console and uses her skills to hack into it, before getting into the database, only to find what they were looking for has been wiped from the server. Sally exclaims in frustration and looks around.

"Tch, of course he wouldn't make things THAT easy.." Sally muttered to herself. All of a sudden, a series of steps can be heard rapidly approaching where the two girls are. On guard, they look around before hiding behind each side of the door.

"Alrighty...On three. One... Two—" Bunnie said, before being interrupted by the door opening, causing the two of them to see who it is.

"Antoine?!" both of them say in shock.

"Soneek is being chased by... Eh.. " Antoine said, but is unable to finish, knowing what Sally's reaction is going to be.

"Chased by wha-.. You know what, don't tell me." Sally said, clearly unamused, to which Antoine and Bunnie look at each other puzzled before it turns into a look of horror. The scene then cuts to a few moments earlier, where Snively, who has just received the news that Sonic has escaped from the helicopter, is seen with a visible frustration on his face, with his veins popping in pure anger.

"Send out the crusher! Re-capture him by any means necessary!" Snively yelled into his radio.

The scene then cuts to Sonic, who is seen standing in the middle of a pathway to the construction site. All of a sudden, he hears a loud honking sound before a truck breaks through the barrier in front of him, to which he reacts to by immediately running for it.

Antoine is then seen sneaking around, before Sonic runs straight passed him and he ends up seeing the truck coming after Sonic at a rapid speed. After shrieking in terror, he runs into the door of the nearest building he could find. As Sonic races through the construction site, while the convoy destroys everything in its path, Sonic then receives a call from Sally.

"Sal, can this wait?" said Sonic as he continues to run.

"Sonic, Antoine tells me that a convoys chasing you?" Sally said, trying to contain her frustration.

"Yep, that's why I asked if this could wait!" said Sonic, before he dodges a saw being swung at him from the convoy.

"Call ya back!" he continued before hanging up.

"No, wai-!" Sally said before being cut off.

Aftet being chased for a little while longer and continuing to dodge its' arsenal of weapons, Sonic lures the convoy into an overarching piece of large scaffolding, which ends up damaging the convoy beyond repair.

After jumping down into a large pit where Snively is revealed to be waiting, Sonic walks towards him and starts to speak, shooting him a taunting smirk before he does.

"Good to see ya again, Snively. Tell me, you ready for another butt kickin'? Another plan to fail?" Sonic said as he continued to walk.

"Oh, I always have a plan B, Hedgehog!" Snively said, before a hedgehog-like figure leaps forth and kicks Sonic back, looks towards his attacker, only to see a Jet black hedgehog with red streaks and jet-powered shoes.

"What?.." Sonic thought to himself, with the last brief shot focusing on his shock at seeing his opponents resemblance to himself.

-To Be Continued-


	3. Season 2 Opening

Season 2 Opening

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 Battle – Opening)

Shadow is seen on top of a tall building in Mobotropolis, with helicopters flying around him. The camera zooms in on him and he opens his eyes, revealing Sonic's reflection in them, whom the scene cuts to as he sprints along a highway before jumping onto a rail, where time slows down and a mirage of Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Nicole appears as the sparks fly from Sonic's grinding, before the mirage disappears and he speeds on.

Shadow is then seen jumping down, with the camera panning around him as he falls before he too starts grinding on a rail, where a mirage of Rouge, Metal Sonic and Snively appear beside him, before he too speeds off into the distance.

The opening ends with the two of them jumping off each of their rails, into the air and speeding past each other, where they slow down to appear side by side, before the title appears.

-SONIC THE HEDGEHOG-


	4. Episode 2 - Reflections

-Episode 2: Reflection-

Sally, Bunnie and Antoine are seen running towards another building where the Intel they were looking for. However, upon reaching their destination, a winged figure lands in front of Sally, an alluring bat who had the sura of a thief.

"What?!" Sally exclaimed in shock.

"What you're looking for isn't in there. It's also my job to make sure you don't find it." the bat said, swaying her hip to one side before placing her hand on it.

"And why not?" Sally asked as she got into a fighting stance.

"Because I found it first." The bat said, before easily blocking a punch from Sally and kicking her back.

"Ngh!" Sally exclaimed in pain as she scraped along the ground on her feet.

"Sally-girl!" Bunnie called out.

"Princess!" Antoine called out at the same time.

"Gh...who are you?!" said Sally, before she attempts to land a kick, which the bat blocks with ease.

"If you really wanna know.. " she said, before tripping Sally up with a blindingly fast sweep kick.

"Gah!" Sally exclaims as she falls to the ground, before struggling to get up.

"My name is Rouge The Bat. As for anything else.. Hmhm.. You'll have to find out the next time we meet. Later, sweeties." Rouge said in a sultry manner, before throwing smoke pellet. Sally, Bunnie and Antoine look around for her, but she is nowhere to be seen.

"Darn it! She outsmarted me in every way! Grr!" said Sally, frustrated with herself for losing to Rouge, which Antoine and Bunnie react to by looking in concern.

Meanwhile, Sonic is seen looking on in shock at the black hedgehog in front of he beared a striking resemblance to himself, though the style of his quills and shoes were much more different compared to his own.

"I see...So he does look like me. It's like looking at a reflection in the mirror...or rather, a Shadow on the ground. Except...this one is deluded and hopeless." said the dark hedgehog in an arrogant, condescending tone.

"Kh, you're quite a cocky one aren't you, faker?! I'll take you down!" said Sonic before he begins to charge at the dark hedgehog. However, he responded by teleporting behind Sonic and kicking him in the back, sending him onto the ground.

"Guh! Ungh.." exclaimed Sonic before standing up and turning around to face the hedgehog.

"How did he-" Sonic thought to himself before charging again, only this time, he jumps and attempts a homing attack. However, the dark hedgehog counters with a homing attack of his own, which is of greater strength than Sonic's.

"GAH!" Sonic exclaims before rolling on the ground. He quickly stands up and faces the hedgehog once more, only to find that he's gone. Soon after some looking around, the Hedgehog appears in front of him.

"Who are you?!" Sonic asked demandingly.

"Hmph...My name is Shadow, I am the world's ultimate life form. You are...someone who pales in comparison to my power, fake hedgehog." replied Shadow in a calm and condescending way.

Annoyed at being called a "fake hedgehog", Sonic lets out a yell and runs at the hedgehog at full speed.

"Hmm!" Shadow exclaimed while the rings on his wrists glow, now moving faster than the eye can travel as time seemingly slows down around him from his point of view. Before long, the two start running with Shadow leading the way.

"Someone else who can use power rings...just who is this guy?!" Sonic thought to himself as he ran and attempted to catch up with Shadow. At that moment, Shadow appeared beside him and Sonic attempted to kick him. However, Shadow dodges and lands a series of punches on him before he kicks him in the face, causing Sonic to roll on the ground, who then stands up soon after.

"Who are you?!" Sonic asks, his tone sounding more agitated.

"My name is Shadow, your superior and your demise, Sonic The Hedgehog." Shadow said, finishing his sentence with a smirk, which enraged Sonic into reacting with an attack, which Shadow counters with ease by kicking him upwards, before teleporting upwards and kicking Sonic downwards.

"GWAGH! " Sonic screamed as he hit the ground, and when the dust clears, he is seen struggling to get up. As this happens, Snively walks over to him and gives a chilling announcement.

"Listen well, Sonic; In just three days time, I will destroy Mobotropolis and rebuild it in my own image. None of you Freedom Fighters will be left alive when I'm through with you!" Snively said, before climbing into his own version of the Eggmobile. The last thing Sonic sees while hearing Snively's maniacal laughter is Shadow teleporting away, before the blue hedgehog ends up passing out. Before long, Sally arrives with Antoine and Bunnie and she runs over to Sonic.

"Sonic!" he faintly hears Sally calls out with the echoes off her footsteps being heard.

"Sugah hog, what the heck happened?!" Bunnie is also heard saying before the screen fades to black.

Some Time later, Sonic is taken back by the others to the Knothole, where he is seen, with Sally at his bedside, recovering from the beating he just received, with Shadow's remarks playing again and again in his head. After a little more time, he finally wakes up.

"Sonic!" Sally said with relief, before giving him a hug.

"Sal..I.." Sonic uttered, still clearly shaken from his battle with Shadow.

"Shh..it's okay.." Sally whispers to him comfortingly, clearly seeing how much he's been shakened.

"He looked like me, moved as fast as me... even beat me too... Shadow.. How.." Sonic wondered.

"I know... Today wasn't exactly great. Except when when that truck chased you, that was funny." Sally said, before giggling softly.

"Heh...I guess it was..." Sonic chuckled, Sally's smile making him feel much better.

"Besides, I ran into someone too. Her names Rouge. Crazy good at fighting and I'm willing to bet that she steals men's wallets on a date." Sally said, recounting her fight with Rouge, before Sonic reacts with a teasing smirk.

"Heh, maybe I could—OW!" said Sonic, before being punched in the arm by Sally, obviously knowing full well what he was going to say, before she coughs softly to recuse herself. Some time passes and the atmosphere grows a little more tense. As if a subject lingers on Sally's mind. Sonic picks up on this and looks at Sally.

"What's up, Sal?" Sonic asked, to which Sally responded by looking away before nodding slightly. Noticing that she feels down, she quickly straightens herself up and puts on a brave face before turning to face Sonic.

"Nothing...anyway. Why don't we go back and join the others?" Sally said, attempting to shrug off what she was just asked. The final shots focus on the two of them as they leave Sonic's living quarters and heads towards the briefing room, where the others are seen waiting for them. Before the screen fades to black, Sally looks down in sadness.

-To Be Continued-


	5. Episode 3 - Shadows And The Steps Taken

-Episode 3: Shadows And The Steps We Take-

Following their heart-to-heart, Sonic and Sally arrived in the briefing room, where Tails, Bunnie, Antoine, Rotor and Nicole were waiting for them. They have gathered to discuss how the last mission went and its' unusual circumstances.

"Well, the last mission could have gone better.." Nicole said, closing her eyes harshly and forcing a smile.

"Phew.. Understatement of the century.." Bunnie said, burying her head in her arms on the table.

"That bat was suspicious, to say the least.." Sally said, deep in thought, which caused Bunnie to sit up and give a teasing smirk.

"You sure it ain't because of her—" said Bunnie, before being cut off.

"DON'T YOU DARE!, BUNNIE!" Sally blurted, slamming her hands on the table and red with embarrassment, which Bunnie reacted to by cackling hysterically. Sonic reacted by scratching the back of his head and chuckling nervously, which Sally reacts to by turning to Sonic, still angry and red in the face, all while Bunnie falls off her chair in explosive laughter, before the camera then cuts to Antoine and Rotor looking somewhat... freaked out by Sally's outburst, before it then cuts to Tails.

"Can we get back to the topic?" Tails raised.

"Ahem!.. Right.." Sally said, setting her jealousy aside.

"Oh dear.." Nicole muttered, rubbing the bridge of her nose in exasperation.

The scene then cuts to a dark, murky underground area, where Snively seems to be setting up his headquarters. Shadow is seen walking beside him,as he reflects on what could be his past memories. The ones that appear to motivate him to act as he does. This flow of thought is interrupted when Snively begins to speak.

"So, Shadow, I wish to test your abilities against one of my uncles strongest creations. You can surely handle it, no?" Snively said, before walking forwards.

"Hmph, who do you think you're talking to?" Shadow asked mockingly.

"Oh? A confident one, are you?" Snively chuckled before he arrives at a console and pressed a single button, after which, a hatch door opens on the ground and jumps out to face Shadow, with weapons at the ready. It jumps up and fires many rounds at the hedgehog, which Shadow responds to by performing a series of backflips as he dodges the bullets coming at him, before jumping up and landing a homing attack, damaging one of the mech's weapons. At this time, the Freedom Fighters discuss their course of action while the focus remains on Shadow.

(OST: GUN Mobile – Sonic Adventure 2)

"Shadow.. what is he?" Sonic wondered, as Shadow takes out another one of the Mech's weapons.

"Sonic?" Sally asked in concern, as Shadow himself slices through one of the Mech's legs through the use of an energy spear.

"Wait, Sonic! You said Snively told you that something huge would happen in three days.. Whatever it is, it can't be good, especially with someone like Shadow and possibly Rouge on his side." Tails pointed out, as Rouge is seen watching Shadow from a distance, seemingly gathering data on him.

"You think she's working for Snively?" asked Sally, curious about Tails' assertion.

"The timing of her appearance would add up all too well. It's just a theory, I could be wrong." Said Tails, clearing up any confusion, as Shadow is seen taking down the Mech by dashing straight through its' core, after which, the scene cuts to the Freedom Fighters.

"That reminds me, I never saw Rouge. What does she—OW!" Sonic said, before obviously being punched in the arm by Sally.

"Anyway, I think we should find a way to get into the base, find Snively and give him what's comin' to him." Said Bunnie, obviously fired up.

"In order to do that, well need to get passed Snively's security. His base is underground, but even above ground, it's on tight lock down. If we can get through there, the rest of the way should be easier in comparison, after all..." Nicole explains.

"We can come up with something!" Tails and Rotor said in unison.

"Right! And of course.." Nicole added, before Sonic smirks and steps in.

"Just leave it to me! I'm the world's fastest hedgehog!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up before the second sentence.

"Alright then, team! Then let's get to work!" Sally said, with a big smile emerging on her face.

"Yeah!" they all agreed in unison, all of them pumped up. However, after the others started talking amongst themselves, Sally is seen leaving the briefing room. The scene then cuts to a lake, which Sally is sitting close to as she looks up at the night sky. She begins having flashback from what happened a month ago, with events skipping to each piece of dialogue.

_**"We gave you our hearts Geoffery...I gave you mine...And you threw all of it away for power...I can't even begin to forgive you...but...I don't just want you to die, because that means that you're getting away with all of it!" Sally said, becoming tearful during the last sentence.**_

_**"I know..." Geoffery uttered, his breath reaching it's end. He looks up at Sally for one last time, who leans down and kisses Geoffery on the lips for a few seconds before pulling away with tears down her cheeks.**_

_**"I'm sorry I failed to save you..." she sobbed quietly.**_

_**"Don't be...I failed...all of you.." said Geoffery, before his eyes go still and passes away, to which Sally reacts by breaking down in tears. Shortly after, Sonic kneels beside her and holds her tight as she cries into his chest, with the two of them laying in the snow**_**.**

The scene then cuts back to Sally, who can be seen putting her hand to her lips, remembering when she kissed Geoffery before he passed away.

"Are you thinking about him?" a familiar voice asked, causing Sally to turn around and see Nicole, who is seen sitting down next to the chipmunk.

"How did you-" Sally asked before being interrupted.

"Because when it comes to you, nothing gets passed me, Sally. I can see that you're still thinking about him after all this time...do you wish to talk about it? Part of my job is to listen." Nicole simply said.

"...He did a lot of unforgivable things...He murdered Darcy, Griff and so many others. Yet, I also blame myself, because it flew under the radar. I feel like I failed them as a leader, I failed them as a freedom fighter and I failed them as a friend.." Sally said, letting out her feelings to Nicole, who simply listened to her.

"...And I failed to save him.." Sally finished, before Nicole placed a hand on her back, gave an expression of reassurance and began to speak.

"Geoffery was a master at infiltration. We had a lot to deal with, like the ongoing attacks that were happening at the time. Sure, they all turned out to be fabricated and they were used as a means to distract us...but, all we can do for them in their memory is to fight for what's truly right and keep our world safe, right?" Nicole said, to which Sally looked at the Lynx before she continued.

"There's much about this world that I don't know...but if there's something I do know, it's that we have to keep going for them. Because that's what our friends would want." Nicole finished, looking up at the sky.

"Pfft, when did you get all philosophical?" Sally said, laughing a little, to which Nicole responded by smiling. Sally then looked up at the sky and begun to think to herself.

"...But, what if...No, I don't want to think about that. I'll do everything I can...to protect him." Sally thought to herself, with the silhouette of a certain blue hedgehog appearing as she spoke, before the scene cut back to reality.

"Come on. Let's go back and join the others." Nicole said, to which Sally responded by smiling and giving a nod. The two of them are seen leaving the lake and heading back to the Knothole.

The scene cuts back to Shadow, who is seen turning to Snively, who is seen clapping, in applause of Shadow's performance against the mech, just as he begins to speak, Rouge is seen stepping onto the scene.

"You're late. Mind telling me the reason?" asked Snively, clearly annoyed.

"In case you didn't notice, we have people trying to stop us. So what better way to beat them by gathering Intel?" said Rouge, before placing a her hand on her hip.

"I have no time for your excuses!" Snively snapped, just as Shadow walked over, glancing at Rouge with suspicion.

"Well, looks like I caught someone's eye." Rouge said flirtatiously, before giving a wink, to which Shadow doesn't react to, causing Rouge to react with a teasing "hmph" while turning her nose up at him.

"For now, we must make our declaration to all of Mobius. Rouge, Shadow, come." Snively said before walking ahead, to which the pair responded by reluctantly following him.

After this, the scene then cuts to Mobotropolis, where mobians are seen going about their lives, doing activities such as shopping, sightseeing, taking photos with friends and eating at restaurants. However, on the largest building in the centre of the city, the screen starts displaying static before Snively's face appears on the screen.

"Good evening, Mobotropolis. I am Snively Robotnik,and I have an announcement for all of you simpletons. In just three days, I plan to use the ultimate weapon, which I will demonstrate right now, to destroy this pitiful planet and rebuild all of it in my image! Now... I bid you all... farewell." Snively said, as a cannon above Mobius' atmosphere is seen charging up during his last sentence. After reaching it's optimum charge, the cannon fires at and destroys half of the moon.

The last shot focuses on a 72 hour timer, which starts counting down and Snively's maniacal laughter can be heard as the people of Mobius panic as the world is thrown into chaos.

-To Be Continued-


	6. Episode 4 - The Battle Begins

Episode 4: The Battle Begins

Upon seeing Snively's broadcast to the city, the Freedom Fighters were quick to set out towards Snively's base. The scene cuts to Tails, who is seen flying in the Tornado, which was repaired after the events of last month.

"Alright, Nicole. I'm almost at the base, and Snively's REALLY tightened the security." Said Tails, while speaking to Nicole via comms.

"Are you sure you can do this alone, Tails?" Sally asked over the comms.

"Don't worry, me and Rotor have been working on something for the last month, some modifications to the Tornado, you could say." Tails assured, as he landed outside the gates surrounding the entrance to Snively's base.

"Well, well… If it isn't Tails… and you've come without Sonic? Are you ready to die?"Snively's voice said over a speaker.

"Not today, Snively. Tornado transformation!" Tails said, before the plane converts into a mech, with the weapons moving into place last. Immediately, Snively's robots go on the offensive against Tails' newly transformed mech, only for him to respond by using a laser to lock onto the robots and firing a series of shots, destroying them one by one as the mech skates along the earth beneath its feet, onto the metal plated area where the ground door to the base is.

"Alright, now to get into the base.." Tails uttered to himself before using his Mech's control panel to blow a hole through the ground door, before jumping down it, then landing on the entrance to the entrance lane into the base.

"Tails! I can't.. Tails!" Sally said in amazement.

"Awesome job, lil' buddy!" Sonic said over the radio.

"I'll clear a path, then Sally can get in and obtain the codes to stop that cannon from firing." Said Tails, before moving his mech down the lane. In the distance, Rouge can be seen on the metal above, analysing data from Tails and his newly transformed machine.

"A boy genius, huh? Interesting.. Now I know I'll have to watch my step.." Rouge said, before jumping up and flying away, before landing in a tree and placing her index and middle finger onto her earpiece.

"Snively, Tails got into the base. What do we do?" asked Rouge, acting concerned.

"Hmhmhmhm.. Sit tight, I have him in my sights. There's no way he'll find the codes to deactivate the cannon. I'll focus on the fox, you hold off the Princess and Shadow will deal with Sonic. Trust me, we'll give them a warm welcome." Snively explained, before ending the transmission.

"Ugh. Honestly, this is too much work for too little pay.." Rouge uttered to herself before setting off once again.

The scene cuts to Sonic, who is seen running through the forest on his way to Snively's base. After a short time of running, he jumps over the base fences before landing, before strolling over to the entrance in a cocky fashion.

"So far so good… hey that's-!" Sonic said upon seeing a familiar face, before being cut off.

"Blue hedgehog.. I knew you would come." Shadow said mockingly.

"You again, faker?!" Sonic said, pointing at Shadow with hostility.

"Faker? I think you're the fake one around here! You compare yourself to me?! Ha! You're not even good enough to be a pale imitation!" Shadow said, sounding slightly offended by Sonic's label.

"I'll make you eat those words!" Sonic yelled out before charging at Shadow.

The two engage in combat, landing blow for blow in a contest of strength and speed, a contest of hedgehog vs hedgehog. Upon landing after a clash, Shadow charges at Sonic and attempts to land a powerful blow.

"Vanish!" Shadow shouts out, to which Sonic quickly responds by by roundhouse kicking Shadow in the back of the head, causing him to roll harshly on the ground before gathering himself and stopping himself with his feet, before curling into a spin dash and charging at Sonic.

"Do you know who I am?" Sonic said, dusting his hands off in an overconfident fashion, before Shadow then hits him with his spin dash, causing the blue hedgehog to be sent back, smash through the fence and drag along the ground on his feet.

The two then look at each other with animosity and jump in the air and land a series of homing attacks on one another, each one clashing every time, before the two of them circle around each other for one last time, before the both of them are sent back in their respective directions, with both of them sliding along the ground. Looking at each other and exhausted from the fight, Sonic and Shadow anticipate another move from one another. However, a radio frequency can be heard from Sonic's earpiece, causing him to put his middle and index finger onto it.

"Sonic, that base is a trap! It's rigged to explode and Tails is still inside!" Nicole said over the comms.

"What?!" Sonic blurted out.

"Shoot.." Shadow uttered, before jumping back and skating away.

"Tails…hold on lil' buddy, I'm on my way!" Sonic said before sprinting off and jumping down into the decoy base.

The last shot focuses on Tails being unconscious on the ground, his mech destroyed and Snively's maniacal laughter being heard as the camera zooms in on the fox.

-To Be Continued-


	7. Episode 5 - The Last Run

-Episode 5: The Last Run-

Sonic wastes no time and sprints straight into the base, jumping and spin dashing through any obstacles in his way on his quest to rescue his best friend. Nothing would stop him, especially not any robots. After defeating a series of freshly spawned robots, and as he continues to sprint through the base, Sonic receives a transmission from Nicole.

"Sonic, the base will explode in less than three minutes! Please, hurry!" Nicole said, desperation breaking through her mechanical tone.

"Alright, Let's go!" Sonic said, before sprinting even faster. As he does, he has a series of Flashbacks of the times they had together.

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Reflection)

"Tails…Since the day I met you, you've been the closest thing I've had to a brother... I'm not gonna make it out of here… So I need you to be strong and take care of the others… and yourself… And Sal… I'm sorry for everything… and thanks for putting up with me.." Sonic thought to himself just as he reached Tails.

"Tails!" Sonic said, running over to the fox, before picking him up and walking him over to one of the escape pods he just spotted and placing his unconscious body onto the floor, then stepping out of the pod to press a button on a console and close the pod doors. Then, Nicole speaks once more through Sonic's earpiece.

"Sonic, you have ten seconds!.. Sonic? Sonic?!" Nicole calls out, as she catches on to his lack of response. The escape pod containing Tails is launched into the sea, and upon this last action, Sonic speaks one last word, which is spoken when the scene cuts to the Freedom Fighters briefing room.

"Sayonara.." Sonic Whispers, before an explosion is heard, getting louder before the transmission abruptly ends. Upon hearing this, the reactions were immediate.

"Sugah hog…" Bunnie said, tearing up.

"Soneek!" Antoine cried out.

The others, except Sally, reacted in a similar way. However, Sally is then seen running out of the briefing room and running through the forest as fast as she possibly could until her legs gave out and she fell over. She covers her face in her arms, before throwing her head upwards and letting out a grief-filled cry to the heavens.

The scene then cuts to Shadow, who observed the explosion from a distance.

"I guess he was just an ordinary Hedgehog after all.." he said to himself before skating off into the distance. The scene then fades to black, before fading into a scene that shows a space colony from about 50 years ago.

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2: Reflection)

_**The alarms in the Space Colony can be heard blaring, to which Shadow and a young blonde girl look around in panic. Through the sounds of the alarm and the pulsing red lights, a series of voices can be heard, with a series of footsteps being heard, as if they're approaching Shadow and the girl. Seeing the fear on her face, Shadow grabs her hand and the two of them start running down the hallways.**_

_**"Find them before they escape! " the soldiers called out as they chased Shadow and Maria down the hallway.**_

_**Before long, the two of them reach the Ark's launch capsule room, where the girl immediately pushes Shadow into one of them, then pressing a button to close the launch capsule.**_

_**"Maria!" Shadow called out, reaching out for Maria.**_

At this moment, pieces of Shadow's memories became distorted.

_**"Shadow, I beg of you… do it...all the people on earth…" Maria pleaded, as if she knew her doom was approaching.**_

_**"MARIA!" Shadow called out once more, his eyes tearing up.**_

_**"... the reason why you were brought into this world… Goodbye, Shadow The Hedgehog…" Maria said, before pressing another button to release the capsule Shadow is inside of, sending him down to Mobius.**_

_**The last scene focuses on the soldier finally catching Maria, where she closes her eyes with a smile and the screen cuts to black. After that, all that is heard is a gunshot.**_

-To Be Continued-


	8. Episode 6 - Moving Forward

-Episode 6: Moving Forward-

**Time Left: 60 Hours and 12 Minutes**

The scene is that of an underground lab, where technology thrives away from prying eyes. Snively is seen walking towards a computer terminal, one that appears to be intimately familiar to him. One that he seems to have a familial connection to.

"Finally, Sonic is out of the picture. Without him, the rest of those fools will fall one by one and the Freedom Fighters will finally be no more. Something even my uncle was never able to accomplish." Snively said before cackling to himself.

"I take it the plan will proceed smoothly now?" Shadow said, walking in on Snively.

"Ah, Shadow! Just the person I was looking for!.. Where is Rouge?!" Snively asked, right before Rouge walks in.

"Right here. It seems you're finally rid of Sonic The Hedgehog. You did something not even your dear uncle could accomplish, little Snively." Said Rouge, before smirking.

"Watch your tone, woman." Snively said coldly.

"We are 60 Hours away from the cannon firing. We must prepare for any resistance from the rest of the Freedom Fighters." Snively explained as he typed away on the computer before logging off.

"I hardly think that would be necessary. Should they come, I will simply wipe them out." Shadow said plainly. After that, Snively and Shadow set off. As soon as they are out of sight, walks over to the computer.

"Now that they're gone, it's time I finally did some digging on this. The password is.. Ma-ri-a… Ah!.. There we go! Now let's see.." Rouge said to herself as she started typing fairly quickly and brings up data about a project.

"What's this? Project… Shadow? Shadow…hmm…" Rouge wondered to herself before reading some of the text in the document.

"Project Shadow is a means of curing any ailment, any malady. We had made tremendous progress as our prototype was growing at an alarming rate. Though one day, we feared that the creature would grow out of control. The government shut down the research and Regis Acorn was stripped of his title as king upon his involvement became knowledge to the government, forcing his son to take the crown ever since. Hmm… Acorn… Where have I heard that name before?.. Oh! That girl! Sally Acorn, the Princess!" Rouge said, before she put her middle and index fingers onto her earpiece.

"This is Rouge. I just found documents about Project Shadow as well as its' ties to the Acorn dynasty… What?! What do you mean this is classified information and that I don't have a right to know?!" Rouge said, her employer seemingly wanting to cover up any ties to the Acorn Family.

"Hey, answer-" Rouge spoke before she was hung up on.

"Hmph…I guess I've been on the wrong team this whole time.." Rouge said, before she took her earpiece out and crushed it in her hand. She then put a USB drive into the computer, which then started copying the project data onto the USB drive.

The scene then cuts to a mourning Sally, who is sitting on a log by the lake where her and Sonic used to sit all the time as kids. The water flowed in the river, it's sounds gentle and serene, though not enough to heal Sally's shattered heart. Bunnie is then seen walking over to Sally and sitting next to her.

"Tails has finally woke up and we told him the news…. Sally-Girl, we can't give up now… not after everything we've been through." Bunnie said, trying to motivate Sally.

"What's the point, Bunnie?... We lost Sonic, we have no chance…And I lost the man I…" Sally choked, cutting herself off before she can utter that certain word.

"You're gonna give up 'cus Sonic ain't here? What would he be sayin' to you right now?" Bunnie said, which then caused Sally to stand up and respond in anger.

"Bunnie,we can't fight the likes of Shadow! He has Sonic's every ability, and any way to counter us! Snively has won! It's over!" Sally shouted. After a bit, she continued.

"...I failed to save Griff, I failed to save Darcy, I failed to save Geoffery and now I failed to save Sonic...I'm not cut out to be a leader...I don't think I ever was..." Sally finished, starting to tear up once more and buries her hand in her face. After a huff, Bunnie walked over to her, causing Sally to look up at her approaching, before the rabbit slapped the chipmunk in the face with her flesh hand.

"You listen to me, Sally Acorn. I'm just as upset as you are about losin' ol' Sugah Hog. Sure, I'm scared too, but as long as I can breathe, I'll fight against anyone who'll hurt my family! Even if it is Shadow! And sure, I might lose, but I'll never give up as long as I can still use my body! And you couldn't save Geoffery, Darcy, Griff or the others? None of us could! All we can do, right now, is keep fightin' for 'em!" Bunnie said with a burning motivation in her eyes and tone.

"Bunnie, I…" Sally said, finally realising after ten hours, she is giving up too soon. The girls smile to each other and hug it out. Both are now more determined than ever to save this world from Snively. After their heart to heart, they make their way over to Tails' living quarters.

The scene then cuts to Shadow, who is seen on top of the building at the centre of Mobotropolis where Snively made his declaration to destroy the world. The panicking populace is seen below and helicopters are seen in the air circling the building.

"Hmph, how pathetic…" Shadow said to himself. Suddenly, he starts having a flashback from around 50 years ago, where he is seen running down a corridor while holding the hand of a young blonde haired girl. After this, a gunshot is heard and Shadow is heard calling out a name.

"MARIA!" he screams out before the flashback continues, where the young girl presses a button on a console, causing a large glass escape capsule to close Shadow in.

"Please Shadow…I beg of you… Do it for me…" the young, dying girl said as she looked over at Shadow.

"Maria!" Shadow called out, banging on the glass on desperation.

"All the people who live on that planet…farewell, Shadow The Hedgehog…" she said as the capsule launched into space, before the scene flashes back to the present day. Shadow opens his eyes and begins to speak.

"Maria, I will give you wished for… For all the people on this planet…Revenge!" Shadow said, with the last shot of the episode focusing on his eyes as they look down on the people below him, afraid for their lives.

-To Be Continued-


	9. Episode 7 - Shadows Of Our Past

Episode 7: Shadows Of Our Past

**Time Left: 48 Hours and 59 Minutes**

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Radical Highway) _

Shadow is seen skating through the streets of Mobotropolis, which are under lock down following Snively's declaration almost 24 hours ago. He speeds through and destroys scores of security robots with ease.

He is then seen jumping on a rail, grinding at fierce speeds all while helicopters follow him and deploy weapons in order to take him down. Shadow immediately responds to this by jumping up and using homing attack to destroy both of the helicopters at the same time, only to see that the missile that was deployed was a tracking missile. He simply jumps onto the missile, rides it towards a tunnel and jumps off just as he's about to hit it, narrowly avoiding the rubble and skating through the tunnel as it explodes.

"Hmph… pathetic Mobians.." Shadow uttered to himself.

In the distance, Rouge is seen observing Shadow's every action, before she takes out a small portable device and starts typing on it.

**Time Left 40 Hours and 6 Minutes**

The scene then cuts to the Knothole the following morning, following Shadow's rampage through Mobotropolis. Sally, Tails, Bunnie, Antoine and Nicole are gathered around the table watching a news broadcast following the events of last night.

"After a declaration of world destruction from Snively Robotnik, nephew of Julian Robotnik, it seems that the threat was not an idle one. Last night, in Mobotropolis, a trail of destruction was left in the wake of what can be described as a complete speed demon. Upon getting visual, It seems that all of this carnage was the work of world renowned hero, Sonic The Hedgehog.." the news presenter said on the broadcast, of which Sally looked on in anger and disbelief.

"He was seen fleeing the scene and destroying any and all guard robots in his path. Stay tuned for more details." The reporter concluded, before a news jingle played.

"I can't believe Sonic's being framed for this, after all he's done for this world.." Tails said, looking down in sadness of the news.

"And we have no way of gathering Intel on this whole situation without encountering Shadow…" Sally said, before she buries her face in her arms.

"Is this it for us?" Bunnie asked rhetorically, looking down in defeat. With everyone sitting around in resignation, all of a sudden, static can be heard from the radio on the table that was just playing the news broadcast.

"Hello, Freedom Fighters, this is Rouge The Bat. I'll be arriving shortly at your HQ to pass on some Intel that might be of some use to you. Look outside." Rouge said before the transmission ends. Sally runs to the window to see that Rouge has arrived already arrived.

"What are YOU doing here? And more importantly, how did you track us down?" Sally said, walking over to her in a confrontational manner.

"I have something I want to share with all of you. A way to beat Snively once and for all." Said Rouge.

"And why should I believe you?" Sally asked, skeptical of Rouge's claim.

"Because I'm the only chance you have of beating him. I worked with him to gain his trust, so I could collect this Intel." Rouge explained.

"… Fine. Come in." Sally said reluctantly before Rouge follows her into the briefing room.

"So, let me just get straight to the point. Snively is planning to destroy the world with a cannon floating above Mobius' atmosphere. Not only that, but Snively is also using Shadow as a means to destroy Sonic's reputation." Rouge explains, as Nicole uses her innate abilities to project the data from Rouge's portable device.

"Why is he doing that?" Bunnie asks.

"It's to discourage everyone else from rising up and fighting back. Simply put, he's manipulating Shadow into essentially being his attack dog. Last night's was to place fear into the people's hearts. Simply put, it's to make people scared." Rouge explained.

"But vut is Shadow, anyway?" Antoine asked.

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Reflection)_

"Shadow was created 50 years ago by Gerald Robotnik, Julian Robotnik's grandfather. His mind was designed to be, as he described, perfect and pure. After the government shut down the project due to it being a threat to Mobiankind, he tainted Shadow's mind and gave him a desire to destroy the world while he was sleeping in a capsule. Simply put, his memories were manipulated." Rouge explained as data presented itself while she talked.

"What if someone could snap him out of it and help him to reveal his true memories?" asked Tails.

"Then he'll stop being Snively's attack dog and come to his senses. Though, something like that is easier said than done." Rouge said.

"Another thing to know is that there is a protocol to destroy the cannon. The problem is that there is a biometric scanner. Placed there by Regis Acorn, who was King at the time of Shadow's creation." She continued.

"My grandfather.." Sally uttered.

"Shadow was also created after the prototype before him was unable to controlled. If you all somehow manage to get to the terminal, Snively will no doubt release it from it's capsule as a last resort." Rouge continued.

"Why are you telling us this?" Tails asked.

"Simple. I want to see him punished for his crimes. That's why I took up this assignment in the first place." Rouge said simply.

"Right. So where is this laboratory?" Sally asked.

"It's under the Castle Of Acorn." Rouge revealed, with Nicole revealing the schematics.

"What?! My Kingdom actually has something like this?!" Sally said in shock, standing up from her chair to take a closer look.

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2: Event 8)_

"To make sure all of this goes smoothly, we need to get passed the security. The rabbit and I will take out any robots that try to attack us. Nicole, I sent you the door codes, so that you can open them with ease. Sally, you will find Shadow and talk to him if you can." Rouge briefed, Nicole drawing up a battle plan as she spoke.

"Tails, you will stay here with Nicole." Sally ordered.

"Alright, Sally." Tails said, saluting like a total dork.

"Right, then let's get to work!" Bunnie said, to which the others agreed in unison.

The scene then cuts to the moment where Sonic is seen at the moment where the base explosion seemingly kills him before the screen abruptly cuts to black and the last moment of the episode is where Sonic can be heard yelling:

"Chaos Control!" before a teleportation sound is heard after this.

-To Be Continued-


	10. Episode 8 - That's The Way I Like It

-Episode 8: That's The Way I Like It-

**Time Left: 29 Hours And 12 Minutes**

Sonic seen grinding on a series of rails and taking down scores of Snively's robots surveying the harbor not too far from where the decoy base once stood. It seems that he actually survived the explosion and is still kickin'. He lands on a large tanker after destroying the last robot and looks out to the shore.

"Better get goin'." Sonic said to himself before jumping down and starts speeding along the sea and onto the shore. After he does, he stops for a brief moment.

"Woah, looks like that... whatever I did have my powers a small boost!" Sonic said, noticing how fast he had reached the shore. After this, he decided to speed off towards Mobotropolis. While running along the highway, he encounters someone all too familiar to him.

"You never cease to surprise me, Sonic. I thought you died when that base exploded." Shadow said, crossing his arms in arrogance.

"What can I say? I die hard." Sonic said, before tapping Shadow's shoulder before he starts to run,which Shadow responds to by skating alongside him.

"I knew it... there's more to you than just looking like me... what are you, anyway?!" Shadow said as he kept moving.

"What you see is what you get; A guy who loves adventure! I'm Sonic The Hedgehog!" Sonic said with conviction as he kept running.

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – For True Story)

"I see... but I can't let you live! Your adventures end here, Sonic The Hedgehog!" Shadow said as the both of them speed up down the highway. After this, Shadow jumps up and rains energy spears down on the highway, which Sonic manages to avoid thanks to his speed. After this, Sonic attempts to land a homing attack on Shadow, something he avoids with ease. After Sonic lands, he attempts to fire more energy spears from before at Sonic.

"What's up with this guy?!" Sonic thought to himself as he dodged more of the energy spears, which cause extensive collateral damage to the highway.

"Just die already!" Shadow screamed, before Sonic takes advantage of his anger and kicks him in the face, causing Shadow to be pushed back and sliding along the ground on his back. The two of them jump into the air and clash homing attacks, a light show of blue and yellow to a distant onlooker. After a little while, the two land in the middle of the highway and exchange blows, before Sonic catches one of his punches. It is now clear that Shadow's anger has reached a breaking point.

"How...How on this green planet, can someone as inferior as you fight evenly against me?! WHAT MAKES YOU SO SPECIAL, BLUE HEDGEHOG?!" Shadow yelled with nothing but pure fury in his eyes.

"...Because I'm a hero...and heroes protect the world and people they love! Besides, Don't you read enough comic books?" Sonic retorted before he gave a smirk.

"That compassion makes you weak, Sonic!" Shadow retorted before he attempts to deliver a strong punch, which Sonic manages to block.

"JUST DIE ALREADY!" Shadow screamed before attempting a kick, which Sonic counters with another kick. The two of them exchange some more blows before Sonic kicked Shadow onto the ground and watched him slide along it. He quickly gets back up and the two continue their clash of homing attacks along the highway.

After a lengthy battle, that lasted until their arrival to the Castle Of Acorn, Sonic eventually defeats Shadow with one last homing attack. Shadow scrapes along the ground on his back harshly, finally beaten by Sonic. He walks over to Shadow and begins to speak.

"Shadow, that's enough. We don't need to fight anymore." said Sonic. Suddenly, the blue hedgehog looks up to hear Snively clapping and walking towards him.

"Well done, Sonic. You actually deceived me and escaped death. Oh, if only certain brooding hedgehog did what he was told and stayed put." Snively said, clearly annoyed about Sonic's return.

"Give it up, Snively! It's over!" said Sonic.

"Over? My dear, delusional blue friend...the timer is still counting down! It's far from over!" Snively said, before a robot landed in front of Sonic. Though, this one was unusual; almost as if it's a metallic clone of Sonic. As if to respond to this, Shadow skated off into the castle, before Snively walked into the castle as well. Upon seeing Shadow's expression, Sonic could see that Shadow was conflicted after their fight.

"Have fun, HEDGEHOG!" Snively said before he disappeared from view.

"Tch!" Sonic tisked. Almost immediately, both Sonic and the robotic Sonic clone jumped into the air and traded homing attacks with each other, with the clash ending when Sonic is sent back and scraping along the ground on his back, before jumping back onto his feet. The two continued to trade blows until Sonic lands one last kick onto the metal Sonic, launching into the air before it explodes.

"Phew! I just beat Shadow and a clone of me in one night!" Sonic let out. He then looks in the direction of the Knothole and sprints towards it as fast as he can. Though at some point, he ends up falling asleep on a hill due to sheer exhaustion.

**Time Left: 14 Hours and 5 Minutes**

The scene cuts to the next morning, where, after many hours yesterday of planning and preparation, the Freedom Fighters and Rouge are gathered inside the briefing room, ready to embark on their mission.

"Alright, we're ready to set off." Sally said after equipping her earpiece.

"Let's be quick about this. We have 14 hours left before the cannon fires." Rouge pointed.

"I wish Sonic was here.. We need him now more than ever.. " Tails said despairingly.

"Y'called?" Sonic asked, as he was standing outside the briefing room.

Everyone reacted in shock and ran outside immediately to find out who said that, with only Rouge walking slowly behind them. And then, they saw Sonic and the reactions were immediate.

"Sonic!" everyone except Sally yelled out as they ran over and hugged him tightly.

"Haha! Come on, guys!" Sonic said, clearly happy to see everyone again.

Then,as everyone eased their hugs and backed off, as if they wanted to make room for her, Sally sprinted at Sonic with tears in her eyes and hugged him as tightly as she could, a gesture that Sonic returned.

"Are you really back?.. " Sally whispered softly.

"Yeah, I'm back Sal.." Sonic said as he stroked her hair, while Rouge stood there, arms crossed and with a smile on her face.

"Let's go, guys. Let's save the world again!" Sonic said as he released Sally.

"Yeah!" the others enthusiastically agreed, as they set off towards the castle of Acorn on foot together, which was what the last shot of the episode focused on.

-To Be Continued-


	11. Episode 9 - Breaking Into The Core Pt 1

Episode 9: Breaking Into The Core Pt. 1

The Freedom Fighters, with the exception of Tails and Rotor who elected to stay at HQ to monitor the mission's progress with Nicole, arrive at the Castle Of Acorn's entrance and manage to destroy the robots guarding the door thanks to the combined efforts of Sonic, Bunnie and Rouge.

The group get inside the castle and find the elevator according to Rouge's coordinates. They go down and Rouge decides to go over the battle plan once more.

"Alright, there's a security switch in each sector. There are four of them. Nicole has the codes to open the doors, but the security switches need to be destroyed for them to remain open." Rouge explains.

"To think my grandfather was responsible for releasing this onto the world…" Sally thought to herself.

"Leave it to us, Rouge! We'll find those switches in no time!" Sonic said, giving a thumbs up.

"Right, Sally, you will search for Shadow. If someone has a chance to make him come to his senses, I know it's you." Rouge said in earnest.

"Alright, I'll find him. I just hope he doesn't try to attack me first.. " Sally said, just as the elevator reaches the ground floor, opening the doors to reveal what looks like a base way ahead of it's time, to which everyone walks out of the elevator and looks around in awe.

"Woah…" Sonic gasps in awe as he walks and looks around.

"This is incredible… years ahead of what we have even now…" Sally said, marveling at the base from her grandfather's time.

"Alright, let's get to work, Antoine!" Bunnie said, as she slapped the coyotes back and ran ahead of him.

"Wait up, Bunnie!" said Antoine, running after her.

"Careful, you two. Until you destroy the security switch, that door will close in 5 minutes." Nicole warned via Antoine and Bunnie's earpieces as the two of them ran through the door and started fighting the robots that immediately started to attack the pair, with Sonic and Rouge following shortly after, while Sally heads down a second hallway that is said to lead to where Shadow supposedly.

"Everyone, meet back at the elevator as soon as you destroy your sector's switch!" Nicole instructed via everyone's earpieces, to which everyone nodded.

After fighting through the series of robots in front of them, Bunnie reaches a door, into a security room the switch was said to be, finds it after fighting through a series of robots and finally destroys the switch.

"Antoine, let's head back to the elevator!" Bunnie called out as she ran passed the coyote, who quickly follows the rabbit back to the elevator.

"Alright, it's my turn!" Rouge said, looking to Sonic who nods in reply to her and the two of them, as Nicole uses the code back at HQ to open the door, run through said door together to find the next door.

The scene cuts to the last shot of Sally running down a hallway that is said to lead to the room where Shadow could be, just as the screen cuts to black.

-To Be Continued-


	12. Episode 10 - Breaking Into The Core Pt 2

Episode 10: Breaking Into The Core Pt. 2

Rouge and Sonic arrive at what looks like a giant pool of orange water. The two look on and realise what needs to be done: dive underwater, find the switch and destroy it, thus leaving the door open for them to escape.

"Alright, I'm going in! Wish me luck, handsome!" Rouge said, before she jumps into the pool of orange water and swims towards a passageway passed a series of jet streams that would suck her in and shred her to pieces if she isn't careful, before the scene briefly cuts to Sonic.

"Heh.." Sonic chuckled to himself after Rouge's compliment.

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Cooperation)_

The scene then cuts back to Rouge, who is seen swimming through the passageway, trying to avoid any jet streams or any other obstacles along the way. Her need to breathe rapidly increases as she spends more time swimming around the labyrinth of pipelines with orange lines of light running through them. Eventually, she comes up for air, jumps up, finds the switch and destroys it just before the timer runs out. Suddenly, a voice can be heard through the area.

"Someone is destroying the security switches! Robots, find them!" Snively demanded, clearly beyond stressed at this point.

"Uh oh, better hurry.." Rouge said in a sing-song tone, before diving back into the water and swimming back through the labyrinth as quickly as she can, remembering the way she came in. Suddenly, robots resembling large Piranhas charge at Rouge swims back to the way she came.

"Mm!" was all she can utter underwater as she responded to her pursuers by quickly destroying them with her kicks, despite being underwater. She pressed on as more relentless pursuers ended up chasing her. Suddenly, a hatch door open as Rouge swam back to the surface to meet back with Sonic. A metal tentacle comes out of the hatch door and grabs her by the leg, pulling bet back with tremendous strength.

"Mmph!" Rouge protested, as she tried to fight back by swimming upwards, though this only ended up exhausting her. As she began to run out of air, she felt her eyes starting to close slowly as death started to creep into her.

All of a sudden, Sonic can be seen slicing the tentacle in half with a spin dash which he performed before diving in and carried through underwater. He frees Rouge from the metallic tentacle, grabbed her and swam her back to the surface. Upon reaches the surface, he laid her down on the metallic floor.

"Rouge? Rouge!" Sonic called to her, only to receive no response. He looks around in panic, thinking of what to do.

"Sonic, what's happening?!" Nicole asked, via Sonic's earpiece.

"Rouge isn't respondin', she's been underwater too long.." Sonic said, the panic in his tone being evident.

"Oh no... You're going to have to administer CPR." Nicole explained.

"... Alright... " Sonic said as he started doing some chest compressions.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Nicole asked.

"I've seen Sal do it! Come on Rouge, wake up.." Sonic called, doing a couple more chest compressions and stopping. Seemingly already out of options, he resorts to one more...

"Darn it..." Sonic whispered, as he gives Rouge mouth to mouth, after which, Sonic backs off as Rouge starts coughing out water. Upon gathering herself, Rouge looks up at Sonic.

"My hero.." she said in a flirtatious tone.

"Come on, I'll help ya get back to the entrance...Snively's tightenin' security." Sonic said, as he puts her arm around him, helps her up and starts walking back with her.

"Rouge... why are you riskin' your life to help us? Why work with Snively, and then start helping us?" asked Sonic as he helps Rouge back through the corridor.

"I worked with to gain his trust, so I could get data on Project Shadow. The truth is, I work for the government, which is why I was trying to gather the data in the first place, to stop the cover-up of what happened here over fifty years ago. Little did silly old me know; was that the government was complicit in all of this, they were trying to KEEP this covered up. I went to all of you, because you were the only ones trying to do the right thing." Rouge explained, finally confessing her reasons.

"Rouge.." Sonic said, realising fully what's at stake.

"Shadow was created fifty years ago after the initial prototype was out of control. It grew into an animal, an animal that couldn't be tamed. Shadow was created with a mind that Gerald Robotnik, the scientist heading the project, as 'perfect and pure'. He wanted to use Shadow as a means to destroy the world, because the government had his granddaughter, Maria, killed. If there's one thing I'm sure of, it's that Maria wanted Shadow to save the world, not destroy it." Rouge explained further.

"Where do I come into all of this?" Sonic asked.

"You're our last hope for us seeing this through to the end. This world needs you, Sonic. Now more than ever, even if they don't realized it yet. You have to stop Snively, You're the only one who can." Rouge explained, just before the pair meet back up with Bunnie and Antoine.

"Sonic, Rouge!" Bunnie calls out as her and Antoine run over to the both of them.

"Guys, take care of Rouge, I'm gonna take care of the last sector. I'll be back here in no time." Sonic said, handing Rouge over to the cars of Bunnie and Antoine.

"There are two switches in this sector, Sonic. Be as quick as you can." Rouge explained quickly.

"Heh, leave it to me!" Sonic said with a cocky smile.

"Go get 'em, Sugah Hog!" Bunnie said with a smile.

"Get zem, Soneek!" Antoine said in agreement with Bunnie.

"We're counting on you and the Princess, Sonic. Both of you are our last hope." Rouge said, to which Sonic nodded and gave a thumbs up to all three of them before sprinting off down the hallway, with the last shot focusing on him as he enters the door to the last sector as it opens, before jumping and grabbing a long rail, which he starts riding down towards the sector below.

-To Be Continued-


	13. Episode 11 - Breaking Into The Core Pt 3

Episode 11: Breaking Into The Core Pt. 3

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Deep Inside Of…)_

Sonic is seen riding a rail on the ceiling down a tunnel that leads him to what looks like a technologically advanced room, where Snively's robots are already waiting for him. Sonic responds to this by jumping off the rail and lands a series of homing attacks to get to the other side and avoid falling into the crushing abyss below.

"Phew, so far so good!" Sonic said as he lands, before running off and spin dashing through more robots, and then jumping passed a series of laser grids that could cut him in half if he made contact with them. As soon as gets through the door and into the next section, Nicole can be heard via Sonic's earpiece.

"Sonic, the switch should be somewhere in that room. Be careful of any robots you come across" said Nicole before ending her transmission.

"Found it!" Sonic shouted it before destroying it with a single kick, before setting off to find the next switch, spin dashing through any robot stupid enough to get in his way. Before long, he finds the second switch and destroys it with a single kick.

"Alright, Sugah Hog. Now you just need to head back to the elevator and—" Bunnie said before being cut off by yelp from Sonic, caused by a trap door opening beneath him, causing him to fall onto a slide of orange water, rapidly sliding further down the depths of the Castle.

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Madness)_

"Sonic?! Soni—" Tails called out before the signal is lost due to how deep Sonic is underground.

"Shoot! Blrghghgh!" Sonic shouted as he slid down, water getting into his mouth, spitting it out as he went further down. Upon finally reaching the bottom, Sonic lands in a shallow pool of the orange liquid harshly on his back, causing him to writhe in pain before finally standing up.

"Agh…" he groaned as he rubbed his back beneath his spines. After this, he puts his middle and index finger onto his earpiece.

"Nicole? Tails? Rotor? Bunnie? Ant? Rouge? Sal?" he called out, but he received no response. However, he lowered his hand and looked around in awe at the sight before him; a structure resembling an ancient shrine, with the orange water streaming around it.

"Woah…is that a shrine? Why do I feel like…I've seen it before?..." Sonic wanders to himself as he walks towards dry ground and onwards to the shrine. All of a sudden, Metal Sonic lands in front of him before he can approach the stairs.

"You again!" Sonic called out, getting into a battle stance.

"Well done, Hedgehog. I didn't expect you to make it in this far, but your little winning streak ends her, and so does your life!" Snively growled, his voice coming from Metal Sonic.

"If I had a nickel everytime some dime-a-dozen bad guy says that to me, I'd be runnin' this castle!" Sonic said, taunting Snively by pulling his lower eyelid down and sticking his tongue out. The two of them charge at each other and start to fight.

The last scene of the episode cuts to Sally, as she has finally reached Shadow.

-To Be Continued-


	14. Episode 12 - Purpose

Episode 12: Purpose

Shadow is seen looking out of a window that has a view of the vast, open underwater of the sea. Sally then walks up to him and stands beside him, her reflection slowly getting closer to the window. The two of them say nothing for a time, then Shadow starts to speak.

"You…you're King Regis' granddaughter, aren't you?" Shadow asked, his tone hushed.

"Yes, I am. I've come here to say that we need you, Shadow. Please, help us! Snively's not your friend!" Sally pleaded, hoping for Shadow to see reason.

"It's all going according to plan. There's no reason to help them. Besides, there's no reason to help anyone." Shadow said, trying to stand his ground.

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Reflection)_

"There's always a reason. I know people fight for the most trivial of reasons, and some people are selfish… but there are many good people who do their best to help others, they never give up on their wishes…" Sally explained as the scene cuts to the people holding onto their loved ones as the timer on the Mobotropolis central tower counts down, before the scene cuts back to Shadow and Sally.

"Shadow, I beg of you! Please help them! Give them a chance!" Sally pleads, before Shadows eyes widen, then a flashback plays.

_(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Throw It All Away) _

**50 Years Ago**

"Shadow, I beg of you… do it for them. For all the people on earth, give them a chance to be happy…" Maria pleaded, as if she knew her doom was approaching.

"MARIA!" Shadow called out once more, his eyes tearing up.

"Let the live for their dreams… Shadow, I know you can save them. That's the reason why you were brought into this world… Goodbye, Shadow The Hedgehog…" Maria said, before pressing another button to release the capsule Shadow is inside of, sending him down to Mobius, before the scene cuts back to the present day.

"So that's what Maria wished for... and I must keep that promise..." Shadow whispered to himself.

"Shadow?.." Sally quietly called out.

"I have to go now. I have to keep my promise to Maria, and you." Shadow said, before he skated off to save Sonic and the others. With that, Sally watches him leave with a smile, happy that Shadow seems to have found his true purpose. The scene cuts to her heading into a room, where a computer terminal was found. Sally quickly realised whom that terminal belonged to.

"My grandfather's terminal..." Sally said, before she turned it on, waited for it to boot up and then enters the password to get into the terminal, "Maria". After this, the terminal glitches out and shows an elderly chipmunk chained to a wooden chair.

"Grandfather?!" Sally gasped as she recognised who it was, before he then began to speak.

"After the prototype was shut down by the government, production of Project Shadow moved to the a Space Colony ARK. They took everything away from me. I only acted on the best interest for our people, to create something that would benefit both Mobian and humankind...below the Castle, there is a shrine, where a capsule is kept. If that capsule is opened, then... the prototype will break free. When it is released, I plan to give all of you a taste of my revenge! All of you ungrateful people, who took everything away from me will feel my loss, my pain, my despair!" Regis explained, his rant growing more angry and deranged as he went further.

"Is there anything else you wish to say?" another voice said in the footage.

"No..." Regis simply said, before a gunshot is heard, followed by static on the screen.

"This...was covered up?..My... Grandfather.. was..." Sally whispered, hands over her mouth with a look of horror in her eyes. However, she knew she had no time to waver. She took her hands away from her mouth and started to type on the keyboard, searching for the protocol to activate the biometric scanner to shut down the cannon.

The scene cuts to Snively, who saw Sally sneak into Regis' terminal room and eyes pulsed with pure and utter anger. His plans were starting to fall apart and he knew it. However, he was nowhere close to being done.

"ROBOTS! FIND ACORN!" Snively screamed, which can be heard from where Bunnie, Antoine and Rouge are.

"Antoine, we need to protect Sally!" Bunnie said, getting into a battle stance ready for Snively's robots.

"Yes!" Antoine agreed, pulling out his sword, in a battle stance alongside.

"I'll join in too!" Rouge called out, getting up and getting into a battle stance.

"You sure, Rouge?" Bunnie asked, concerned about any injuries Rouge could have.

"I've got out of worse than what I just did. Besides, protecting the princess is our priority!" Rouge assured, determined to fight, all three of the covering each side.

The scene then cuts to Sonic, who lands one last kick on Metal Sonic, causing the metallic clone to land in the orange liquid harshly. However, it stands up in spite of how broken it is and its' eyes start glowing a bright red, as if it's sending a signal to the dark purple capsule above them.

"What the?!" Sonic wonders as he watches his metallic clone.

The scene then cuts to Rouge, Bunnie and Antoine as the robots start to and Antoine rush down the corridor with the room Sally is in to protect her together, while Rouge handles the robots in the elevator. The last shot of the episode focuses on Sally typing on the terminal, trying to find the protocol.

-To Be Continued-


	15. Season 2 Recap

Season 2 Recap

_As we enter the final two episodes of the second season, here's a recap of what's happened so far:_

_A month after defeating Geoffery St. John, The Freedom Fighters investigate a huge spike in badnik activity, only to find out that Snively Robotnik, nephew of Julian Robotnik, has returned with both a strikingly beautiful agent named Rouge, and Shadow, a hedgehog with strikingly similar abilities to Sonic._

_After their failure of the mission, Snively declares that he will destroy the world in three days through the use of a cannon from outer space, one that is attached to the space colony, ARK._

_At this time, the Freedom Fighters respond to the call of duty by heading to what was said to be Snively's base of operations. Equipped with an upgrade to the Tornado, Tails headed into the underground base in pursuit of Snively. After Sonic reaches a stalemate in his battle with Shadow, Sonic finds out that the base was rigged to explode and that Tails was still inside after being defeated by Snively._

_Sonic then risks his life to get Tails out of the base, by pushing him into a capsule, launching him into the sea and going down with the base. For a time, Sonic was presumed dead._

_Amid the despair of the Freedom Fighters, Rouge, the beautiful agent, joined with the Freedom Fighters in order to take down Snively after it was learned the government was protecting his activities and wanted to keep Project Shadow a secret. The team then learn that the project was underneath the Castle Of Acorn, Sally's Kingdom._

_Some time later, it was found that Sonic actually survived the explosion because of a mysterious power known as Chaos Control. After another battle with Shadow, Sonic emerges victorious. After defeating a metal clone of himself, he heads back to the Knothole. With renewed motivation, The Freedom Fighters head out to the Castle Of Acorn, in order to take down Snively once and for all._

_Upon reaching the Castle, the team destroyed security switches throughout each of the underground sectors. Unfortunately, Sonic ended up in what looked like an underground shrine and he loses contact with the rest of the team._

_Through all of this, Sally successfully persuades Shadow to help the others, thus finally realising his true purpose. She then heads to get grandfather's old terminal, where a video shows of Regis Acorn detailing his plan to use Project Shadow to enact revenge on those who wronged him all those years ago._

_Rouge, Bunnie and Antoine now stand to fight against the robots who are attempting to kill Sally to stop her from reversing the cannon's protocol, and Metal Sonic is looking to release the prototype from it's slumber._

_Now…this, is what happens next._

-Next: Episode 13: Supporting Me-


	16. Episode 13 - Supporting Me

-Episode 13: Supporting Me-

_**Over 50 years before the events of the series, a series of scientists are seen working on a project that being kept under wraps from the general public of Mobius. An elderly chipmunk is seen walking down a corridor, past the series of workers who make their way through the various facilities in the area. His name? Regis Acorn, King Acorn's father and Sally Acorn's grandfather.**_

_**"How is this project coming along, Gerald?" asked Regis, to which a human scientist, who looked like a thinner Julian Robotnik, turned and faced Regis.**_

_**"It is growing at an alarming rate, Regis. I anticipate that it will go rogue if we do not get it under control." Gerald said, going over the data being shown on screen.**_

_**"No worries. We'll handle that when all of the seven Chaos Emeralds are collected. Then, we can do with it as we wish. Even a death on the counci will be enough of an excuse for them to shut down this project. All of those ungrateful fools will know what happens when they cross me." Regis said, as the camera focuses on a giant reptile being kept inside a large capsule.**_

_**"Would you really go that far, Regis? Do you hate them that much?" asked Gerald.**_

_**"Do not question again, Gerald. The public at large cannot know about this project…until the time comes. The subjects will know their place. If all else fails, then I will die by the hands of our weapon." Said Regis, with the last shot focusing on the Biolizard.**_

The scene cuts back to the present day, where Metal Sonic's, who is seen near the artificial shrine, eyes glow a bright red. Sonic looks on to see what the robot is going to do next. Suddenly, an elderly voice was heard from the robot, as if it had activated some kind of deep-seated protocol.

"All of you ungrateful people who took everything away from me, will feel my loss, my pain, my despair! " the voice said, to which Sonic braced himself.

The robot repeated the phrase a second time, causing the capsule above to finally open, and a light glowed bright from it. As Metal Sonic finally exploded, the flash grew stronger for a moment, then revealed what looked like a gigantic reptile fused with a lot of machinery. On top of all that, the timer for the cannon's fire changed.

Time left: 20 minutes

"Woah!" Sonic exclaimed, looking at the reptile before it let out a loud roar.

"Is this the prototype that Rouge mentioned?!" Sonic wondered to himself, before jumping out of the way of the prototypes tail as it attempted to crush him. Sonic jumps up in order to attempt an attack on the beast, only for it to fire a sphere of dark purple energy from it's mouth, which hits Sonic.

"Ack!" he exclaimed, as he scraped along the ground on his feet. Seeing the large life support system on his back, Sonic jumped up as high as he could and attempted a homing attack, only for the prototype to respond by producing a series of small pink spheres, which head towards Sonic and hit him.

"Guagh!" Sonic screamed as he was sent into the same area of orange water Metal Sonic landed in earlier.

"This guy's tough... Gh.. " Sonic uttered as he struggled to stand up before looking up at the prototype as it roared to the ceiling.

The scene then cuts to Antoine and Bunnie as they fight off scores of Snively's robots in order to stop them from getting to Sally. Due to their sheer volume, the two of them eventually grow tired and they end up losing concentration.

"So many of them! How on earth can Snively be makin' 'em this fast?!" Bunnie as continued to hang in there. All of a sudden, a blitz of yellow speeds through the robots and ends up destroying a large score of them in a hurry. The figure stopped beside Bunnie and Antoine to reveal himself.

"Ze Shadow!" Antoine said in shock

"Shadow?!" Bunnie also said in shock.

"Don't give up yet. Protect the princess with everything you are." Shadow said before speeding off. With a renewed motivation, Bunnie and Antoine looked each other and nodded, before the two continued to fight against the robots in order to protect the Sally.

The scene then cuts to Rouge, who is seen doing her best to fight off the scores of robots coming from the elevator. However, her injuries are preventing her from fighting at her fullest. Before long, one of the robots whacks her into the wall.

"Agh!" she screamed as her back hit the wall, before she went down on the ground. The robots then surrounded her and readied themselves to kill her.

"Is...this it for me?..." Rouge thought to herself, before closing her eyes and accepting her fate. In the blink of an eye, Shadow is seen landing in front of her, before proceeding to take down the scores of robots with ease, before he walks over to Rouge.

"Rouge." Shadow called out, to which Rouge responded by sitting up against the wall.

"Heh...took you long enough.." Rouge whispered, before lowering her head in pain.

"There's a high chance I won't make it out alive. If I don't, I just wanted to say... thank you." Shadow said. Before Rouge could ask what she was being thanked for, and before she could look up again, Shadow was nowhere to be seen. Because of the sheer pain she was in, Rouge ended up passing out.

The scene then cuts to Nicole, Rotor and Tails back at the Knothole, who are seen desperately trying to get in contact with the others, but to no avail.

"I can't get in contact with Sonic or the others! It's like the signal is being blocked!" Tails said, who was seen typing frantically on his computer.

"Neither can I!" Rotor called out.

"...There's no way they will let this fail." Nicole said, trying to remain positive through all of this turmoil. She then put her hands on her heart, in hopes that everyone will come back safely.

The scene then cuts to Sonic, who is seen looking up at the Biolizard, who has it's head turned to Sonic as if it could hear him. It then began to charge a powerful laser from its' life support system on it's back, getting ready to fire it at Sonic.

"Kh!" Sonic tisked as he closed his eyes and braced himself for the laser. All of a sudden, a ray of yellow comes down and lands a homing attack on the Biolizard's life support system, causing it to roar at the ceiling in pain and stop the laser from firing.

"What?!" Sonic wondered, before a familiar black hedgehog landed beside him.

"Shadow!" Sonic said in shock. The last shot of the episode focuses on the two of them looking at each other for a brief moment, then give each other a nod and walking up to the Biolizard and assuming their battle stances, which the Biolizard responds to by roaring loudly.

-To Be Continued...In The Season Finale, "Wishes Are Eternal"-


	17. Episode 14 - Eternal (Season Finale)

-Episode 14: Wishes Are Eternal (Season Finale)-

**Time Left: 10 Minutes**

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Supporting Me)

Sonic and Shadow waste no time in their fight against the Biolizard, as they dodge every dark energy sphere that would be fired at the two of them, they would dodge. The two of them, in which Sonic pulls Shadow upwards to land a homing attack on the Biolizard life support system, causing it to roar at the ceiling in pain.

"Alright!" Sonic said in triumph as the first blow was landed on the beast.

"Watch out!" Shadow calls out as he jumped, before the beasts tail almost swipes Sonic, which he responds to at the last second by sliding underneath it. Sonic then jumps up, before being pulled upwards by Shadow, and then landing a homing attack on the life support system, causing the beast to roar in pain once more. After this, the two land as small pink spheres form around the beast.

The scene then cuts to Bunnie and Antoine taking down what appears to be the last of the robots on their end, as Snively appears to be slowing down production. With this, the two of the look to each other.

"Antoine, let's get the heck outta here!" Bunnie requested, to which Antoine nodded before the two of them headed back to the elevator to meet back up with Rouge. Upon reaching her, they see her limping over to them.

"Rouge! What the heck happened?!" Bunnie asked, worried about her well being.

"Guess I over exerted myself..Heh.." Rouge said, before coming to rest beside the wall.

"Now we just have to wait for Soneek." Antoine noted, which caused Bunnie to turn to him.

"Y'know Antoine, you're much braver than you used to be." Bunnie said with a smile.

"Oh,ehm…vell, I just…" Antoine said, blushing with a smile while scratching the back of his head, before Bunnie then gave him a peck on the cheek, causing Antoine to blush an even deeper red, to which Rouge giggled at.

The scene then cuts to Snively, who fumes at the realization of Shadow's betrayal and, upon realizing he can't produce anymore robots, he looks around nervously as he thinks about what to do.

The scene then cuts to Sally, who finally finds and activates the protocol to activate the biometric scanner. The problem is that she has to wait for the process to boot up. It's current percentage is at 33%. She then looks at the timer at the corner of the screen: 6 minutes to go.

"Come on, come on…" she thought to herself, before the scene then cuts back to Sonic and Shadow.

"Uagh! Guh!" the both of the cried out as they scraped along the ground, before getting back up slowly. With pink spheres around the Biolizard, the beast fires them at the two hedgehogs, who immediately snap into action and start dodging them. Shadow then hatches an idea; he then performs a series of himing attacks on the pink spheres, one by one on the way to the Biolizard life support, before finally reaching it and landing a homing attack, causing the beast to roar in pain once more.

"Sonic! Now!" Shadow called out.

Sonic then jumped up, landed a series of homing attacks on the pink spheres, before reaching the life support system, causing the beast to roar in pain even more, before it then goes down in defeat. Sonic lands, runs over to Shadow and gives a thumbs up. However, their moment of triumph was short lived as the beast rose again and swiped its' tail at the two of them.

"GUAGH!" the both of them screamed out as they were sent back.

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – Event 12)

Time Left: 1 minute

The scene then cuts to Sally, just as the protocol has been completed. She thinks back to all the time she met her father again and when she hugged him for the last time, and then all the times the Freedom Fighters both lost and won against Robotnik and Snively.

"LET'S END THIS! ONCE AND FOR ALL!" she shouted out, before placing her hand on the biometric scanner, which scans her print, which recognizer her as part of the Acorn family and deactivates the protocol, with barely a millisecond on the timer.

The scene then cuts to outers pace, where the Eclipse Cannon was charging up, starts exploding at the protocol starts to take effect. Before long, the core of the cannon is eventually destroyed and it is no more.

The scene then cuts to Sonic and Shadow as they land a series of homing attacks on the Biolizard small pink energy spheres, before eventually, the duo land a double homing attack on the beasts life support system, taking it down once and for all after it let's out one final roar of pain. As soon as they land, the two of them look to each other, smile and nod to each other. Their celebration was cut short as the place started to tremor. A mechanical voice can be heard over the speaker.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE INITIATED. CLEAR THE CASTLE IMMEDIATELY." The announcement rung over the entire castle.

"Shadow!" Sonic called out.

"Go. Save the princess." Shadow simply responded, after which, the Biolizard showed signs of life once more.

"Go. I'll finish this." Shadow pleaded. Reluctantly, Sonic jumped up, using the falling rubble as launch pads to make his way back up, before finding himself in the corridor with the room Sally is in. He runs off immediately to find her.

"Maria, this is what you wanted, right? This is my promise I made to you…" Shadow said to himself before he started to walk over to the beast, as it started to emerge once more. The last that is seen of the both of them is the two being crushed by the rubble.

The scene cuts to Sonic, who is seen running down the corridor back to the others as he is carrying Sally in his arms, before meeting back with the others. The tremor can be felt from all areas of the castle.

"The elevators down!" Bunnie shouts out.

"Oh no! Vut are ve going to do?!" Antoine asked in a panic.

"Sonic!" Sally calls out to the hedgehog, who has his eyes closed. As he does, a silhouette of an adult female hedgehog can be faintly heard calling Sonic's name in a brief dream sequence. Sonic quickly opens his eyes and yells out the following:

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Sonic shouted out. In an instant, Sonic, Sally, Bunnie, Antoine and Rouge have all disappeared from the building in a flash of light. The scene then cuts to Snively for the final time, who closes his eyes and accepts his fate as the castles rubble falls down on top of him as the screen cuts to black.

The scene then cuts to the night after as the Freedom Fighters celebrate their victory, with a long-overdue period of peace finally upon them. Confetti is seen throughout both Mobotropolis and the Knothole as they celebrate their victory and well-earned peace. Tails and Rotor give each other a high five, Nicole is seen laughing with Rouge and Bunnie and Antoine are seen dancing together as the mood of celebration carries on. Noticing that a certain someone wasn't there, Sally decides to leave the party in order to go and find him.

(OST: Sonic Adventure 2 – The Last Scene)

The scene cuts to Sonic, who is seen on a grassy hill looking up at the bright stars in deep thought, not his usual happy, go-lucky self. Before long, Sally arrives and taps him lightly on the shoulder.

"Hey…aren't you gonna celebrate with the others? It's not like you to be away from them like this." Sally asked, to which Sonic had no response. Immediately, Sally figured it out.

"…It's Shadow isn't it?... Do you think that Gerald Robotnik and my grandfather created him, Shadow, to carry out the revenge of everyone of all those who lived here on Mobius?" Sally asked.

"He was a brave and heroic hedgehog, who gave his life to save his planet…Shadow The Hedgehog…" Sonic said.

"Yeah, he was.." Sally said, looking up at the sky with a smile.

The scenes then focus on everyone celebrating, as well as loved ones hugging each other in relief that everything was finally over, before the scene finally cuts back to Sonic and Sally.

"Created…the ultimate life form…" Sonic whispered to himself in an almost tearful manner. Soon after, Sally responds to this by holding his hand. The two of them looked at each other and headed back to the Knothole village to join the others for the celebrations.

"Adios, Shadow The Hedgehog…" was the last thing Sonic said, as the last shots focused on Mobius celebrating that their world hasn't beendestroyed., before the screen fades to black. The next thing that is seen is a pair of red eyes flashing in the dark, followed by Robotnik's laughter.

The scne cuts to deep in the mines, where the Freedom Fighters visited during the first season. A Ruby glows with a sinister, magenta aura, as if there is a presence inside of the rock. As the camera zooms in on it, it starts to speak. As it does, flashbacks of the events of the past three years and up to the present day begin to play.

"It has been over a thousand years and still, Mobius still does not realize it's folly. History repeats itself again and again, because the blind continue to lead you. In the brief moments that remain, many die with a misguided self-satisfaction that they did so for a worthy cause. Well, it will all be in vain. Once the Chaos Emeralds are found, I will be found and in their moments of triumph, the suffering I will bring will be… infinite." The voice said, before ending with a sinister laughter that echoes through the mine.

The last scene focuses on the Knothole and Mobotropolis, which enjoys a period of peace.

-The End-


End file.
